


Goodnight

by coralhobi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Implied sexy time????, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: Chanyeol's whiny and Kyungsoo is tired.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in 10 minutes but I really needed to upload cause I haven't in a while :,^) 
> 
> (eeve + hannah if ur reading this, I'm sorry if u don't like this ship)
> 
> enjoy!

Warm fingertips brush across pink cheeks. Chanyeol lets out a laugh at the sight of his annoyed boyfriend. 

“Yeol, stop,” Kyungsoo grumbled, “wanna sleep.” 

But of course, because the elder loves to tease, he pursues. Removing his hands from Kyungsoo’s face, he traces them down his sides, teasingly rubbing up and down the expanse of the other’s waist. The younger shifts around, escaping from his vice-like grip. 

Groaning, Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s head to his chest, “Go to bed, you big baby.” 

“But Soo, I wanna plー” 

“No but’s, I wanna sleep.” 

The elder whines, finally accepting defeat by nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s bare collar. 

“We’ll do what you wanted in the morning, yeah? I’ll even treat you a little, sweetheart.” The smaller whispers, pressing soft kisses onto the elder’s forehead. With a small sound a few moments later, Chanyeol begins to drift off, a look of content adorning his soft features. 

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo hugs the man even tighter before falling asleep himself.

 


End file.
